


A Near and Deer Experience

by Miauma



Category: One Piece
Genre: Animal Transformation, Deer, Gen, TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miauma/pseuds/Miauma
Summary: A new generation of streamer starts his latest and biggest stream, one to celebrate One Piece.
Kudos: 1





	A Near and Deer Experience

  
“Finally it’s here!” Jules shouted as he ran to the front door.  
  
He hastily grabbed the package and opened it. Inside was a Tony Tony Chopper figure, but not just any figure. This one was imbued with magic — magic that would turn him into the character the figure represented. Jules had ordered several of these already; he found success on social media as one of the frontrunners of a new style of cosplay. Rather than spending hours painstakingly recreating a character through their clothes and accessories, Jules would become the actual character over the course of half an hour.  
  
The cosplay wasn’t the only thing on display. Streams like Jules’ were as much a showcase of the enchanters’ talents as they were recreations of fictional characters. Cosplay and furry communities alike would be jumping at the chance to commission an enchantment of their own from a proven mage. Even big name companies have started hiring mages to have real life versions of their characters for advertisements and conventions. One successful stream could set a mage for life.  
  
The magic wasn’t perfect (it could only do so much to mask the pain of changing anatomy) but to Jules it was worth it. He loved showing off and one-upping the competition. He’d already turned into Shirou Ogami, Nick Fox, and Lucario among others. He always kept up with trends, and with One Piece’s one thousandth chapter coming up, he wanted to make this his biggest stream yet. Not only would this be a commemorative stream for his favorite manga, but it would also be the first to showcase such drastic anatomical changes. He was 6’1’’ and Chopper was only 2’11’’. That combined with Chopper’s opposable hooves made for a difficult enchantment. Even the most experienced mage would have a trying time creating a spell that didn’t outright kill the user upon the first height changes. No one had done anything on this scale and Jules planned to be the first.  
  
Weeks of planning went into this stream. He spent hours with the witch he hired detailing the changes he would go through and the order they would happen in. They had worked together before, and each contributed to the other’s success. Jules’ streams wouldn’t be where they are without Beatrice, the witch — and Beatrice would have a much smaller clientbase without Jules.  
  
Jules was preparing everything for the stream. He double checked the invocation he needed to activate the spell, made sure the cameras all worked, triple checked his stream settings and gave one last look over his script. Finally, he compared his transformation order notes with those of the witch. It would start with his signature first change, the tail. From there height changes and fur growth would start, and occur throughout the entire process. Then his muzzle would grow. Lastly, his hands and feet would turn into hooves, both finishing at the same time as his shrinking height.  
  
After double and triple checking everything, Jules readied himself. The stream was counting down, and he was set to go live in less than 5 minutes. After making one last look over the invocation, he was ready. The stream counter hit 0. He looked at the viewer count, it already was over 1000. His weeks of bombarding social media and doing crossovers with other streamers had paid off. This was his moment.  
  
“HEY ALL! WELCOME! I’ve got a suuuuuuper special stream for you tonight!” Jules started the stream.  
  
He knew why his viewers were here. Most watched because they were fans of One Piece, some to get off, and others wanted to troll. But all of them were here for one thing. They were here to watch him change. He knew this, but he wanted to tease his audience first. He talked up his stream, mentioned how this was his largest yet. He had the Tony Tony Chopper figure strategically placed on his deck, enough so that viewers knew what it was, but not enough that it could be fully seen. He went over highlights from his previous streams. Finally, after hyping up his viewers, he was ready.  
  
“Boys! This. Is. It. I know why everyone came here tonight... And here it is!” He grabbed the Chopper figure and held it in front of the camera. The chat was going wild, ready for the main show to begin. Jules read the incantation and felt the familiar tingle of magic encompassing his body.  
  
Jules had done the transformations at differing speeds before. His chat loved the slow burn transformations. During his Pokemon special to celebrate the launch of the most recent game, he turned into a Lucario over the course of an entire day. The chat loved when his hands started changing, making it almost impossible to play. Today’s transformation, on the other hand, was going to be fast.  
  
Almost immediately, Jules felt the ache in his back. There was the start of the tail, right on schedule. He stood up from his chair and turned his back to the camera and lowered his pants a little. The bump grew bigger, aching more, itching as the fur grew in. With a final pop, it finished. It was a small deer tail; he wiggled it a little and his viewers ate it up. They were excited and wanted more.  
  
“What do you think, chat? Good start, huh?” Jules asked, as his next change started.  
  
Cracks and pops accompanied the fur spreading along his spine, marking his shrinking height. They were audible to the viewers thanks to the array of microphones set up around his chair. As the fur spread up his spine and to his head, he felt a pain right above his ears. He felt around the area and noticed two bumps, one on each side. They grew bigger as he held them, feeling the familiar discomfort, cracking into place, since they were essentially growing bones. As the antlers finished growing, he shrunk slightly more. By this point he was only 4 feet tall. The pain in his spine and body from the rapid shrinking was worth it to him. Jules maneuvered the antlers carefully in front of the camera, making sure not to knock any equipment over. As he was showing off the antlers, he felt the pain in his face marking the start of his muzzle.  
  
“Here we go, boys, I know you-urk.” His speech was cut off by his face pushing out.  
  
His teeth felt strange, as they squared off. The fur covered his head, taking over his hair, and his nostrils flared, turning dark and wet. With a final resounding pop, his muzzle finished pushing out. It was a short muzzle, especially compared to previous transformations he’d done, but no less noticeable. When it finished forming, the viewers spammed chat excitedly. He was almost fully Chopper. All that was left were the final shrinking changes and his hooves.  
  
“We’re on the final stretch!” He yelled, his voice clearly mirroring that of Chopper’s.  
  
A final crunch in his spine marked the end of his shrinking. He had to stand on his chair for his viewers to see him. He had readjusted just in time, as another wet pop marked the start of his hands and his feet. He held his hand up to the camera — already his nails were black and thicker. His middle and ring fingers were fusing together, a painful sensation made only worse by the rest of the changes happening in his fingers. They bent at an awkward angle, the dark nails overtaking his fingers, thickening, becoming full hooves. Similar changes were occurring in his feet, the outer toes on each foot shrinking into dewclaws. He fell forward, unaccustomed to his new hooves, his hands making an audible clop as they hit the wooden table.  
  
He stood up and took in the viewers’ adoration. He flexed his hooves and picked up his drink. They were perfect. They had less range of motion than his hands did, but he was still able to grab things. The transformation was complete, and better yet, went off without a hitch. Standing before the viewers wasn’t Jules but a real life Tony Tony Chopper. He twirled around, showing his body off to his viewers’ delight.  
  
Now came the hard part, trying to game with his new hooves. He knew this was going to lead to some awkward livestream clips on social media, and a lot of derision from his chat. But, after all, that’s what he and his viewers were here for. 


End file.
